


[не]официально / [un]officially

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: ПМ и сэр Хамфри отвлекаются на посторонние темы во время рутинного совещания.
Kudos: 2





	[не]официально / [un]officially

Хэкер, как обычно, упрямился.  
— Нет, Хамфри, хватит. Это _моё_ решение!  
— Ну конечно, господин премьер-министр, — с готовностью согласился сэр Хамфри, — мне и во сне не пришло бы в голову сомневаться в том, что этот поистине грандиозный план целиком и полностью продукт _вашей_ гениальной мысли.  
Политик продолжил, то ли не уловив иронии, то ли решив её игнорировать.  
— Я уже вижу газетные заголовки: « _ДЖИМ СПАСАЕТ АЛЬБИОН_ », « _ДЖИМ ГОВОРИТ НЕТ НОВОМУ НАЛОГУ_ », — он мечтательно заулыбался.  
Сэр Хамфри на секунду задумался.  
— Господин премьер-министр?  
— Да, Хамфри? — ПМ ждал, что секретарь Кабинета теперь перейдёт к одобрению и поддержке его плана. Но тот удивил его личным вопросом.  
— Ваше полное имя — _Джеймс_ — вам оно не нравится?  
— Не в этом дело. Всё-таки вы совсем не разбираетесь в политике, Хамфри, — Хэкер снисходительно пустился в разъяснения: Имя — это тоже часть имиджа. Джеймс никогда не станет для _них_ своим парнем. Джим — совсем другое дело!  
— А под _ними_ вы подразумеваете простых людей? — уточнил сэр Хамфри.  
— Конечно. Мои избиратели, обычные люди. Народ Британии.  
— Простые женщины в глупых шляпках и обычные мужчины в безвкусных галстуках, — вмешался в разговор Бернард.  
ПМ неодобрительно хмыкнул, и Бернард поспешил объясниться:  
— То есть я так не считаю, это мы обсуждали британскую демократию, и сэр Хамфри… — он осёкся под строгим взглядом старшего коллеги.  
— Бернард! Это тут совершенно ни при чём. Тем более, — нашёлся секретарь Кабинета, — я говорил так о тех, кто голосовал _против_ вас и вашей партии, господин премьер-министр.  
— А, ну если про них, — Хэкер перестал хмуриться.  
— Между прочим, — вспомнилось ему, — вас ведь тоже не все и не всегда зовут полным именем, _Хампи_.  
— Это другое. Это как-то получилось само собой, ещё в колледже.  
— Но вы не возражаете? Вам нравится?  
— Н-нет… — признался Хамфри, гадая, нет ли здесь подвоха, — не возражаю…  
— Ну, а вы? — ПМ повернулся к своему главному личному секретарю.  
— Меня все зовут Бернард, господин премьер-министр, — отозвался тот.  
— Никто из вас никогда не звал меня по имени, ни в МАДе, ни в Номере Десять, — вздохнул Хэкер.  
— Премьер-министр, вы бы желали изменить существующий исторически сложившийся уровень намеренной формальности между нами в связи с достаточно продолжительным опытом в общем благоприятного обмена логически осмысленными транзакциями в целой серии успешных коммуникативных сессий? — вежливо осведомился сэр Хамфри.  
Хэкер взглядом попросил помощи у Бернарда.  
— Вы бы хотели, чтобы те, кто давно работает с вами, обращались к вам менее официально? — переформулировал тот.  
— Он ведь нарочно всегда меня запутывает! — пожаловался Хэкер.  
Сэр Хамфри не согласился:  
— Отнюдь, Джеймс. Вы предвзяты…  
— Тогда, если вас не затруднит, _Джим_ , — поправил его ПМ.  
Но сэр Хамфри не собирался послушно потакать своему политическому хозяину. Куда более интересным было фрустрировать его по мелочам, постепенно доводя до кипения.  
— Прошу прощения… Просто это так непривычно для меня, Джеймс… Ох, покорно приношу свои извинения ещё раз…  
— Хамфри, — предупредил Хэкер, — хватит.  
— Так вы больше не хотите, чтобы я называл вас по имени? — спросил тот с выражением искреннего непонимания на лице.  
— Ну почему, почему вам обязательно надо… — Хэкер остановился, чувствуя, что его зачем-то намеренно заставляют терять терпение, отвлекая на бессмысленные препирательства. Он махнул рукой, сдавшись. — Ну хорошо, Хамфри. Не буду требовать от вас невозможного. Возвращаемся обратно к «премьер-министру» и формальному протоколу.  
— С радостью, господин премьер-министр. Давайте продолжим обсуждение того вопроса о налогообложении, который — как вы думаете — ваш великий план якобы может решить…


End file.
